UAEFA Not Many Are Really Champions League 2018/19
The UEFA Champions League 2018/19 is 442oons European club tournament in season 2018/19. It's 5th Champions League in 442oons world. List ' Groups Group A Notes: # ^ Jump up to:a''' b Head-to-head goal difference: Borussia Dortmund +2, Atlético Madrid –2. Group B #Away goals rule; Tottenham Hotspur - 1; Inter Mulan - 0. Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Last 16 Round of 16 Result of the draw First Leg Second Leg Characters that appeared in 442oons videos Eye-axe * 5 Maximilian Wober * 31 Nicolas Tagliafico ASS Roamer * 9 Edintheclouds Džeko Bale Madrid * 5 Rafael Caravan * 9 Mercedes Benzema * 11 Garry Bale * 13 Tibo Caughtout (Gk) Barcelionela * 1 Ter Sleepen * 2 HalfNelson Semido * 3 Gerard Piqkira * 4 Ivan Racketits * 5 Sergio Buckets (VC) * 7 Phil Coutinyho * 8 Arthurtrak * 9 Chewy Suarez * 10 Lionel Messigician © * 15 Clément Lenglet * 18 Jessica Alba DIY Army * Hugoalkeeper Lloris * Kieran Trippier * Toby Eldersquirrel * Davinson Sanchez * Harry Winks * Takeabow Son * Harry Kane * Lucas Moura * Victor Wanyama FC Bayern Munchausen * 18 Leon Goredzka * 25 Thomasshole Muller * Niko Kovac (Coach) Leavethepool * Alisson Becker (GK) * Virgil van TracSaint * Georginio Why?Naldum * Bobby Firmino * Sadio Mane-Mane * Moe Salad * Daniel Sturrinjured * Adam The Llama * Xherdan Shakira * Joel Matip * Yougone Klopp (Coach) Mou United * David De Saver (GK) * Eric Bailly * Poor Pogba * Dirty Sanchez * The Special Juan * Romelu NotBluekaku * Midas Rashford * Anthierry Martial * Chris Talling * Luke Shalways Injured * Affairio Valencia © * Marouanne Failaini * Necromancer Matic * Jose Moaninho (Coach) * Sergio Romero (GK) Old lady * 1 Wojciech Toomanyzedzney (GK) * 3 Giorgio Chiellinghuine (Capitain) * 5 Miralem Peeanitch * 7 Cristiano Arrogantaldo * 10 Paulo Dyballer * 12 Ale Jandro * 16 Pileofjuan Cuadrado * 17 Wario Wandzukic * 19 Notmorejudasardo Bosnakci PeeSV * Zoet * Nick Viergever PSlotsofG * Markinyous * Kylian MMMboppe * Notaxmar * Juan Bernat * She-Rabiot * Alphonse Areola (GK) Redtube Star * Milos Degenek * Milan Pavkov * Milan Borjan (GK) * Vujadin Savic © YMCA Moscow * Igor Akinfeev (GK) (Capitain) * Rodrigo Becao SSC Nippli * 1 Dimwit Ohspina * 99 Arkadiusz Milk * Carlo Eyebrowcelotti (Coach) Young Boys * Marco Wolfli (GK) * Generic player 1 * Generic player 2 * Generic player 3 Vicki Valencia * Neato * Gabrielle * Jeison Mubrillo * Gabriel Paulista * Michy Batshuayi Referees and linesmen * Felix Brych * Ovidiu Hategan * Daniele Orsato Group Stage gallery Akinfeev red card.PNG| Aninfeev send off! Dyabladzekohattrick.PNG| Hat-trick club return with Dybala and Dzeko Dybalascoreagaintmanutd.PNG| Dybala score decisive goal againts Mou United Firminetor3.PNG Firminetor.PNG Firminetor2.PNG| Firmnetor Save Leavethepool at 90'''' Manutdvalencia00.PNG Ronaldomanjuv01.PNG Ronaldo red card.PNG| Ronaldo send off! Suarez e messi.PNG Messigoltott.PNG JUVEMANUTD.png Ronsiu.PNG Mata.PNG Mou.PNG LIVLOSE.PNG Category:Created from Richy2806 Category:League Season